During construction of buildings, bridges and other structures incorporating concrete, it is common to have reinforcing bars embedded in the structure, and it is not uncommon during the construction for one end of a rebar to be embedded in concrete while the opposing end remains exposed. The protruding ends of the reinforcing bars present a hazard to workers who may fall or otherwise contact the end of the bar.
To prevent impalement, it is known to attach a plastic cap to an exposed end of a rebar. Further, it is known to provide such caps with a steel plate incorporated therein, such as by molding within the plastic cap, to add strength thereto and further resist puncturing of the cap in response to application of a force, such as a worker falling against the end of the rebar. Typical examples of such caps are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,729,941, 5,943,836 and 5,946,871.
The present invention is directed to a further improvement in protective covers for reinforcing bars.